12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider (episode)
Spider is the fourth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse. The episode aired on November 6, 2005. =Plot:= The episode begins as Shark calls Fitz and he orders him to "get on your tiny mousey tip toes and check the icebox." As Fitz looks in there, a frozen phone is revealed and is shown ringing. Fitz closes the icebox and walks into his living room as a giant spider is shown. The spider's arms jolt around as we see the him constructing an arrow. We then see Rhoda talking to the Eye at the bar about Liquor getting an odd letter that was supposed to be delivered to Roostre. Fitz arrives and crashes his jet through the wall. Fitz hops out of the jet and the Eye says "I saw you crash." Fitz talks about how the Eye sees everything and then Mouse tells him to "come with me, and fly away." The screen cuts to Shark telling a bug to "set up the cameras", which the bug is not doing and is instead crawling on the walls of Shark's office. Fitz and the Eye travel through the woods as they make their way to his home. Next, Skillet is shown, still trapped in New Guy's warehouse. He escapes by using his laser eyes to rip apart the rope that was holding him in his chair, he jumps out the window and he uses his rocket-feet ability to blast away. Once Fitz and the Eye get to Mouse's home, Fitz was going to show the Eye an arrow the Spider created, but he is unsuccessful in finding it. We then see a camera recording Mouse and the Eye. The Eye states that he is hungry and Fitz responds with "Good. That means you're leaving." After he says this, the Eye leaves by jumping out of the window. Mouse realizes that he is being watched and he shoots the main camera that's recording him, along with others that are filming him. After Mouse disables the camera, We see that Shark and the Clock are watching him. Next, Skillet knocks on the door and tells Mouse the trouble he's been through. The screen cuts to the Bar where Shark is intimidating Rhoda. Mouse shows Skillet the weird papers he found and as soon as he does this, the Clock appears as he sprays out a green gas, which makes Mouse have a certain urge to burn the papers, which he does. Next, Mouse and Skillet go to Music Void to burgle but instead they get caught up in playing the instruments there. Fitz plays the guitar as Skillet plays the drums. After a bit, the Peanut Cop hops inside the building to find the source of all the commotion. Peanut asks what song the duo are playing and Fitz responds with "F-Off....to you." The duo keeps playing as the Cop is rocking out with them. Soon after, the noise attracts the attention of the Producer Man. He walks inside and informs Fitz about getting a record label. The Peanut Cop asks the man if he broke into the store and the Producer man responds with nonsensical jibber-jabber. After the man is done rambling, his head is sliced open and a stream of blood sprays out of his head as the Peanut Cop says "Woah! Is that ice-cream?" We then see Liquor reading a weird letter that he was delivered, but the letter was supposed to be delivered to Roostre. The letter contains information about Roostre's son turning into a mosquito after making a realistic costume of the insect. Mouse travels to Shark's office to give him a CD titled "F-Off." Shark tells Mouse that he's always wanted to be in a band and that he plays with minds. He also tells Mouse not to look under his bed. The duo head back to their home as Skillet is playing the drums in Mouse's jet car. The screen cuts to the interior of Pronto's home. We see that Pronto is obsessed with arrows and in this scene, he is taking a shower. The screen cuts back to Mouse's home with Fitz staring at a hand that is under his bed. Shark calls him and says "You found it didn't you. Now spin it." =Characters:= Mouse Fitzgerald, Shark, Spider, SXF Guy, Rhoda, Eye, Bug, Skillet, New Guy (Cameo), Liquor, Clock, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, Producer Man, The Hand Notable Objects and Locations: Cold Phone, Mouse's House, Rhoda's Bar, Yellow Jet, Forest, Liquor's Store, New Guy's Warehouse, Music Void, Shark's Office & Shark's Monitor Room. Notes/Trivia: * An alternate version of this episode was made, titled "Spider-Man Special." The episode was somewhat different from the episode listed on this page. Many of the differences include Skillet's drum solo being longer (as it lasted 3 minutes), Golden Joe doesn't appear in Rhoda's Bar as Shark talks to Rhoda is shortened and Liquor's letter was also shortened and all the blood is removed however the blood dripping can be heard. * The SFX guy is still in the street next to Rhoda's Bar, shot full of arrows. * Rhoda Says "The new guy has a thing for squirrels." Skillet has been mistaken for a squirrel. * There's now a recurring theme with arrows. The spider drew an arrow, Mouse receives papers with arrows on them, and people outside buildings in "Signals" are normally shot with arrows. * After the credits, a telephone appears that rings in a freezer. * When Mouse here's Skillet knocking on the door & he opens the door for him, this scene may have been a reference to the Aqua Teen Hunger Force a Another Adult Swim Show by the series creator Matt Maiellaro, in the episode "Mayhem of the Mooninites", where in that episode, The Moonities knock on door & Carl opens the door to see them. * The Letter Liquor reads, he mentions someone named Mosquitor who dressed was someone as a mosquito, however, we yet to see in the series who Mosquitor who could actually be, possibly Roostre's Son, he mentions what he sees from the letter, "Dear Dad, I have spent over 10 years and $94,000 putting together my mosquito costume and now I am pleased to announce that I have become a mosquito. The costume is quite realistic and I have even attached bladders to the nose thing so that I can suck up liquids when I puncture them...with my nose thing. I could be buzzing all around you on a hot summer day and you wouldn't even recognize me as your son-child, you would just think, “Get away, mosquito.” From my point of view, you would be 3,000 dads because of the way I've designed the eyeballs. I might be saying, “Dad it's me, Dad it's me,” but you wouldn't be able to understand my language because of its buzzing. I am also into plastics now and I am making plastic tubes that you can suck liquids through; kind of like my mosquito nose, but used for different reasons. Hope you're doing well at camp. See you soon". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1